


A Father's Sacrifice

by paladinofthelantern



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofthelantern/pseuds/paladinofthelantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Memories played through his mind so vividly he almost mistook them for reality. These were all he had of their days together, when it was just the two of them. A selfish part of him longed for them again, and he chided himself for it. All that mattered now was that Pete was happy. Elliot turned his eyes to one bright star in particular, knowing that soon he would have to return home. He desperately wished that there was some way he could be nearer to Pete. Alas, such a thing was impossible. A dragon could never dwell among humans. He turned his gaze away from the heavens, trying his hardest not to cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Sacrifice

Far had he flown from the land of his kin in the North, where dew hung upon the grass like pearls. No trace of man could be found there among the rolling green hills strewn with every color of flower imaginable. Massive trees provided shade for those dragons who would seek shelter beneath their branches, the sound of the nearby rivers lulling the creatures to sleep. It seemed beyond the realm of thought that anything could be discontent here. Yet Elliot had indeed felt a heaviness overtake him not long after he arrived.

He missed his boy, for even though Pete visited as often as he could they were still separated. Elliot reminded himself countless times that both of them were where they belonged, but it seemed to only increase the dull ache within his breast. After much thought he decided he would visit their old home one last time, as he felt he had never truly gotten to say farewell to it. Day and night Elliot flew, barely resting in his eagerness to accomplish his goal. At last he came to that grove where he had kept watch over Pete for so long.

Memories played through his mind so vividly he almost mistook them for reality. These were all he had of their days together, when it was just the two of them. A selfish part of him longed for them again, and he chided himself for it. All that mattered now was that Pete was happy. Elliot turned his eyes to one bright star in particular, knowing that soon he would have to return home. He desperately wished that there was some way he could be nearer to Pete. Alas, such a thing was impossible. A dragon could never dwell among humans. He turned his gaze away from the heavens, trying his hardest not to cry.

A tingling in his right fore paw stirred him from his thoughts. He lifted it up for inspection before drawing it back with a slight growl as pain began to spread through the extremity. If Elliot had not known better he could swear it was shrinking. He shook it to rid himself of the sensation, only to realize that his paw was indeed growing smaller by the second. In fact, his entire body was following suit.

Elliot let out a grunt as his very bones reformed themselves into a new structure, the dragon’s organs shifting to accommodate the change. His wings and  tail receded into his spine while green fur shrank into leathery skin that soon gave way to pale, tender flesh. A gasp escaped his throat as his face caved in on itself. Short brown hair bloomed from his scalp, falling softly against the nape of his neck.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped. Elliot kept his eyes firmly closed for a long while before slowly opening them. He let out a small whimper when he glimpsed himself. Elliot brought a hand nearer to his face, flexing his fingers as if to ensure that they were indeed his. With trembling arms he pushed himself up, wobbling as he placed his back against a tree for support. He tried to convince himself that this was all a dream, but the cold air that bit into his skin confirmed otherwise.

Fear crept upon Elliot as the darkness seemed to close in on him. Previously, he had been able to see quite well at night. Now, though, he had no means of discerning what was around him. Even worse, if something did try to harm him Elliot had nothing to protect himself with. His other senses were of little help as well, reduced to a fraction of what they once were. All of this made him easy prey for the predators of the forest. He could not remain here, but was at a loss as to where else he could go.

Then he remembered the house where he had seen his boy. If he remembered correctly, it was not to far from here. Perhaps Pete’s new guardians would help him. Elliot took a deep breath before rising to his feet and taking a shaky step forward, only to fall face first into the dirt. With a grunt he stood up once more, continuing on his way as best he could.

Like some forgotten ghost he travelled through the woods, the moon and stars his only source of illumination until he reached the edge of his former home. Millhaven glittered in the distance, Elliot in wonder at how humans could manufacture their own light. He made his way down the hill, his upper lip instinctively lifting when he saw the lumber mill. Elliot hastened his steps, desiring to leave that place as quickly as possible. At long last he reached the outskirts of Millhaven, continuing on his way while doing his best to keep unseen.

Panic coursed through Elliot when he heard a familiar sound behind him. Turning his head, he saw one of those strange things humans used to get from place to place, lights flashing atop it. A man stepped out, causing Elliot to freeze. For a moment he considered running away, swiftly discarding the idea once he caught sight of the weapon at the other human’s side. Therefore he did not resist when the man bound his hands together with some metallic object and placed him in the contraption after wrapping a cloth around Elliot’s waist.

Elliot startled as the ground moved beneath him, amazed as Millhaven passed by his eyes. Eventually, everything stilled, the man taking hold of his arms and leading Elliot into some sort of building. That was when he saw two familiar faces that filled his heart with relief. He longed for some way to make them understand that he needed their aid. This desire grew within him until Elliot could not take it anymore, finally crying out in frustration.

“Jack! Grace! Help me!”

Elliot startled at the sound before realizing it was his own voice. 

“Be quiet,” the man holding him ordered.

It seemed that he could communicate with others after all. There was still hope then. 

“It’s me! Elliot!”

“I said settle down.”

“I can prove it! Remember when Pete took you to see me?!"

Elliot suddenly felt himself being pushed down into a chair.

“Sir, this is the last time I will ask you to be silent.”

“Hold up there, William. I know him.”

“Are you serious, Jack?”

“He’s a friend."

“Well, your friend was caught wandering through town in his birthday suit. Unless he can pay the fine he’s in trouble.”

“I’ll pay it for him.”

William shook his head.

“So be it. I better not find him doing this again, though.”

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite cousin?"

"Sure you have. Now go on home. I still have a long night ahead of me."

Jack and Grace then led Elliot to yet another strange contraption, the former dragon relieved to no longer be bound. They soon reached the couple's house, the front door opening to reveal someone Elliot had thought he would never encounter again. Pete looked up, happy to see that his parents were home. He was confused, though, as to who this new person was. Jack would sometimes bring friends over, but none them had been half naked and wearing a towl. Mr.Meachem and Natalie followed his gaze, the older man turning off the television before addressing his son-in-law.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Jack remained silent for a long moment, then let out a sigh.

"Let me get our friend here into some clothes first. Then we'll try to explain it to you."

Once Elliot was properly dressed they all sat down and the entire tale was laid bare. It sounded like something straight out of fiction, but after the events that had transpired a few months earlier they knew that sometimes what seemed like fantasy was in fact reality. After the conversation ended a quiet fell over the room, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Elliot let his eyes drift to the floor, unsure of what to do next. Never had he imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that he would be in the situation he was now. This body felt so foreign to him, and he was certainly uncomfortable in it. At the same time, though, he was grateful for what had happened. Perhaps this way he could be nearer to Pete.

"Elliot?" 

He turned to face Grace, somewhat afraid of what she would say next.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to try to find a way to change back?"

"No. I will admit that I miss being a dragon, but I certainly can't visit Pete as one."

"I'm assuming you don't have anywhere to live."

Elliot shook his head.

"How would you like to stay here?"

The others nodded in agreement.

Elliot almost couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I...I would like that very much."

At those words Pete wrapped his arms around Elliot and hugged him as tight as he could. The man smiled and returned the gesture. Elliot may have been born in the land of the North, but never had he felt more at home than he did now. 

 

 

 

 

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that I am finally satisfied with this story. I hope you all enjoy. :3


End file.
